CANDY Y TERRRY POR SIEMPRE
by Carol Grandchester Kiryu
Summary: Historias escritas para esta bella pareja que he escrito en estos años. Gracias por leer.


_Queridas lectoras, a continuación las invito a leer mis pequeñas historias que he escrito desde que ingresé al Candy Mundo. ¿Cómo llegué al Candy Mundo? Todo por un video en Youtube de Candy, entre los comentarios hablaban sobre un fic de Terry y Candy "Reencuentro en el Vórtice", no sabía lo que era un fic hasta ese momento, entre los comentarios mencionaban a un grupo de Candy y Terry que se llamaba "Terryfics", ese fue el primer grupo del Candy Mundo que ingresé y ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado, he conocido grandes escritoras y sobre todo, grandes amigas en el Candy Mundo. _

_Bueno, no seré una "gran escritora" pero hice el intento, ojalá les guste lo que les dejo a continuación. También en fanficition tengo publicadas dos historias más, "Una noche de diciembre" y "Mientras estemos vivos nos encontraremos"._

_Gracias por leer y disfruten la lectura..._

_Candy y Terry por siempre..._

**AMANECER JUNTO A TI**

Me despedí de mis amigas Paty y Any. Se veían hermosas vestidas de blanco. Traté de disimular mi sonrisa y no demostrar mi amargura por no ser invitada. No me sentía triste por no ser invitada a la fiesta de Eliza, sino más bien, porque Terry iría a esa fiesta. ¿Por qué me duele el pecho al pensar en Terry?

Caminé a través del bosque, el cantar de los pájaros cubría el ambiente, pensé en Eliza, ella no hará que la tristeza aparezca en mí. Subí a los árboles como hace tiempo no lo hacía, cruzaba uno y otro olvidándome de todo. Sentí unos pasos acercándose, me escondí detrás de unas ramas para no ser descubierta.

Terry vestía un traje y una capa blanca, avanzaba en su caballo blanco, un verdadero príncipe como en los cuentos de hadas. Va en dirección a la fiesta – Que lo pases bien – pensé. Bajé lentamente del árbol con cuidado para que no me escuchara Terry. Cuando toqué tierra sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí.

Se acercó, me cogió de la mano e hizo que volteará.

_¿Qué haces aquí, Candy?_

Solo lo miré a los ojos, su presencia hizo que mi cuerpo y mi habla no reaccionaran. El príncipe de los cuentos estaba parado frente a mí.

_¡Me asustaste, Terry!_ – es lo único que dije.

_¿Te asusté? Jajajá_ – _Yo debería decir eso, después de ver un monito jugando en los árboles._

Su linda sonrisa y sus burlas hicieron que me sonrojara. ¡Eres irresistible!

No me había percatado, pero en todo este tiempo, Terry no me soltaba la mano. Se sentía tan cálida. ¿Por qué estoy temblando?

_Candy, ¿no irás a la fiesta de Eliza?_

_No Terry, no fui invitada, pero no importa._

_Pero a mí si me importa, y mucho._

Su mirada se clavó en la mía. No supe qué contestar.

_Si tú no vas yo no voy, no me interesa Eliza, quiero estar alegre y si tú no estás, no me sentiré así._

Lentamente se acercó a mí, me rodeo con sus brazos y yo le respondí. Me apoyé en su pecho, me sentí tan cómoda en esa posición, me gusta escuchar el latido de su corazón. Me susurró al oído – Acompáñame a mi casa, Candy - Sin pensar le contesté que si. Me subió a su caballo, en todo el trayecto no hablamos, para que, si con su presencia me alegró el día.

El clima es muy cambiante, el cielo se cubrió de nubes, pequeñas gotas empezaron a cubrir mi rostro. Rápidamente Terry me jaló hacia adentro – _no querrás mojarte pecosa_ – Solo sonreí.

El encendió la chimenea, me senté junto a él. Estaba callada, tranquila, no sabía qué hacer. Traté de pensar algún tema de conversación para quebrar el silencio que había en el lugar. Lo que fuera.

_¿Terry?_

_Si_

_¿Cómo está tu madre?_

Terry, que contemplaba inmóvil las llamas, se volvió a mí, me miró a los ojos, y dijo: _Te quiero. _Esas fueron las únicas palabras.

Mi corazón latiendo de prisa. Me besó largamente. Primera vez que me besan así. Sentí miedo a lo desconocido, a las nuevas sensaciones que estaban naciendo dentro de mí. Quizás Terry también se estaba sintiendo de la misma forma… ¿Sentiría alegría? ¿Sentiría amor?

Tendidos en la alfombra, contemplamos el fuego de la chimenea, cuyas llamas se estaban extinguiendo poco a poco. Quise colocar más leños para que no se apagara completamente, pero él me detuvo.

_Deja_ – susurró

Hubo un silencio.

_No hace frío._

Fueron sus únicas palabras. Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió seductoramente. Esa sonrisa que solo lo ha demostrado a mí, cuando estamos en el colegio a solas siempre me muestra su seductora sonrisa. Los demás compañeros jamás lo han visto sonreír así, y yo…. Me siento especial, por ser la única que conoce esa sonrisa.

Terry habló de nuevo.

_Candy, al parecer dejó de llover, ¿por qué no abres las cortinas? La luna está apareciendo._

Me levanté y abrí las cortinas. Efectivamente la luna asomaba por la ventana cubriendo con su luz la habitación, en todo este tiempo mi corazón ha intentado salir de mi pecho, no puedo controlarlo. La luz de la luna llegaba hacía Terry, su luminosidad lo hacía ver más bello aún. Mi bello príncipe.

Regresé a su lado, era el momento para que esperar más. Lo besé.

Unas palabras salieron de su boca mientras nos besábamos – _Te quiero, Te quiero –_ Más lo besaba - Nos separamos un momento, tiernamente él me acarició la mejilla, el sueño estaba llegando a nosotros, suavemente nos tendimos en la alfombra y nos dormimos abrazados. En ese momento me olvidé de regresar al convento, me olvide de mis amigas. Solo Terry ocupa mis pensamientos ahora...

Desperté muy temprano, Candy dormía plácidamente junto a mí. Como un animalito indefenso. Quise besarla, pero me arrepentí.

Candy mi niña hermosa, su cuerpo hermoso y virginal. Una virginidad que se complementa con la mía y se hace una sola. Pura y blanca como la nieve.

_¿Qué vez en mi, Terry?_

Me asuste un poco al escuchar su voz.

_Veo una preciosa niña, amaneciendo junto a mí._

Ella me sonrió

_Terry, siento frio_

La cubrí con mi chaqueta.

_¿Qué pensabas mientras dormía?_

La besé.

_Por favor, dímelo Terry._

Suspiré – Despejé un mechón de su cabello que cubría su frente – _En qué momento me enamoré de ti, Candy. Dios, me siento tonto, primera vez que confieso mi amor por alguien._

_No te apenes Terry, yo también te quiero mucho. Poco a poco cautivaste mi corazón, y aún no logro comprenderlo como ocurrió._

_Quizás fue el destino, Candy. El destino quiso que te conociera en aquel viaje en barco, llegaste en el preciso momento cuando me sentía triste. Tú aliviaste por unos minutos mi triste corazón._

_Terry..._

Era hora de despedirse. La piel de Candy era una suavidad infinita. Abrazados, junto a la chimenea, que ya había vuelto a encender. Muy a mi pesar nos despedimos.

El sol ya había salido.

_Le diré a la hermana Margaret que fui a misa al pueblo, espero que no haya despertado cuando llegue._

_¿Nos veremos esta tarde?_

_En la noche. No te preocupes me las arreglaré._

_¿Aquí?_

_Aquí._

Me quedé perplejo en un segundo, y Candy sonrió. Mirándome, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, no atreviéndose a cruzar la mirada con la mía.

_Tengo que volver_. - Como pude ser tan directa, me sorprende que Terry me haga decir tales cosas –

_Aún no Candy, quédate un poco más..._

_Terry, también me gustaría estar un poco más aquí, pero debo volver._

_Está bien._

La besé con mucha suavidad y con mucha ternura.

_Eres un tonto, Terry_ – Sonreí.

_Si amor, soy un tonto._

**Fin**

Escrito para Grupo Terryfics

Junio de 2009

**UN PASEO INOLVIDABLE**

Escocia en verano es hermoso, pero hoy lo siento más hermoso aún.

Caminamos en silencio por la orilla del lago, contemplando la naturaleza y la tranquilidad de sus aguas. Una suave brisa se siente en el ambiente; las aves, los arboles, el cielo azulado y el sol brillante…todo es maravilloso en este momento.

Su pelo agitado al viento, que hermosa sensación sentir su pelo rozando mi mejilla. Mientras caminábamos sentí sus delicados dedos rozando los míos, lentamente nuestras manos se hicieron una sola, al mirarla noté la timidez en su rostro y sonreí al verla así. Seguimos nuestro paseo sin hablar, caminar de la mano junto a Candy jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Candy detuvo su caminar, lentamente se soltó de mi mano, sentí una sensación extraña recorrer mi cuerpo; un frío me invadió al no sentir la calidez de su mano. Vi como ella rápidamente se quitó los zapatos y corriendo fue al lago, no importándole que no esté con la ropa adecuada. Con un gesto me invitó hacer lo mismo, me saqué mi camisa y mis zapatos y con el torso desnudo caminé hacia ella, pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas que trató de disimular mirando hacia otro lado. Ella empezó a jugar con el agua y sonreía alegremente. Yo la acompañé en su alegría.

Está atardeciendo, es hora de que Candy regrese a la escuela de verano. No queríamos salir del agua, cabizbajos caminamos hacia el césped, observé a Candy detenidamente, se ve hermosa con sus rizos mojados cubriendo su espalda, el vestido pegado a su cuerpo... ya no es una niña, se está convirtiendo en una bella adolescente.

Ninguno de los dos se atreve a pronunciar una palabra de despedida, aunque la veré mañana para mí ya es mucho tiempo. La miré fijamente a los ojos sentí que su mirada traspasa la mía como que leyera en ellos el amor que siento por ella. Pronuncié su nombre y sentí que mi corazón latía de prisa, ella solo me observaba. Mi mano lentamente se acercó a su rostro, pero temí que me rechazara y me detuve. Candy no dejó que lo hiciera y tomó mi mano y la colocó en su rostro, cerró sus bellos ojos verdes y se quedó así un momento, con mi mano pegada a su rostro mientras sonreía tiernamente.

En este instante el tiempo se detiene, me acerqué más a su cuerpo y la besé. Fue mi primer beso y temblé un poco, con mi corazón latiendo de emoción.

Te quiero, Te quiero, Te quiero.

Sus dedos acarician mi húmeda cabellera. No sé el tiempo que transcurrió mientras nos besábamos. Este beso que desee desde el día que la vi por primera vez en el Barco. Con esfuerzo tuve que separarme de ella, están sus ropas mojadas, me preocupé de que se pudiera enfermar. Nos despedimos con un tierno beso para volver a reencontrarnos mañana. Candy se aleja más de mi, de vez en cuando mira hacia atrás, con su mano me dice "Adiós" y en mi mente el único pensamiento que existe es….

Candy... Te Amo.

Dedicada para nuestra querida pareja Candy White y Terruce Grandchester.

Escrito para Grupo Terryfics

Mayo de 2009

**ANGEL DE LA GUARDA**

_Ángel de mi guarda,_  
><em>dulce compañía,<em>  
><em>no me desampares<em>  
><em>ni de noche ni de día<em>  
><em>Las horas que pasan,<em>  
><em>las horas del día,<em>  
><em>si tú estás conmigo<em>  
><em>serán de alegría<em>  
><em>No me dejes solo,<em>  
><em>sé en todo mi guía;<em>  
><em>sin Ti soy chiquito<em>  
><em>y me perdería<em>  
><em>Ven siempre a mi lado,<em>  
><em>tu mano en la mía.<em>  
><em>¡Ángel de la guarda,<em>  
><em>dulce compañía!<em>

_Amén!_

Cada noche, Lydia le reza a su Ángel de la Guarda. Su madre desde pequeña le rezaba esta oración antes de dormir, y hoy a sus quinces años lo sigue haciendo con la misma ternura que lo hacia su madre cuando era pequeña.

_Mi Ángel donde estarás…. llevo rezando quince años, sé que me proteges, me gustaría conocerte alguna vez. Dios permítele que venga a mí._ Después de solicitar esta petición Lydia se queda profundamente dormida.

Una suave luz aparece en la habitación, esa luz se dirige a la cama de Lydia. Dentro de esa luz aparece una mano, su mano es fina y delicada.

Se acerca al rostro de Lydia, con la punta de los dedos recorre el rostro de ella. Ella cree soñar, siente una mano gentil y cálida en su rostro.

Sonríe, no quiere despertar, le gusta la sensación de calidez en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente Lydia amanece muy contenta, su sueño fue profundo, se tocaba el rostro. Para ella fue un sueño hermoso, solo que no vio quien la hacía sentir tan especial.

_Adiós mamá, me voy al colegio!_

_Adiós Lydia, no te distraigas._

_Si mamá._

Lydia estaba cerca del colegio, esperó pacientemente que el semáforo cambiara a color verde para cruzar la calle, al otro lado de la calle se encontraban sus compañeras, le hacían señas como saludándola. Cambió de color el semáforo, caminó unos tres pasos y escucha el freno repentino de un automóvil.

_NOOOOOOOO!_ gritos desesperados se escuchan alrededor, Lydia siente voces en su cabeza pero a la vez su cuerpo liviano, como si alguien la llevará en brazos.

_¡¿Lydia, estas bien?!, ¡me escuchas!_

Lydia se encontraba en la vereda recostada, no tenía ninguna herida. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, a su alrededor se encontraba mucha gente pudo divisar entre ellas a sus compañeras de curso.

_¿Qué me pasó?_

_Lydia, gracias a Dios no te pasó nada._

_¿Qué ocurrió Marie?_

_Amiga, casi te atropellan, yo creo que fue un milagro!. ¿Vez el auto rojo que está ahí?_ Lydia fija su vista en el automóvil, ve que hay algunas personas están increpando al conductor. Efectivamente, él estuvo a punto de atropellar a Lydia, cruzó con luz roja, frenó bruscamente en ese instante apareció un luz blanca y brillante que envolvió el cuerpo de Lydia, a los segundos después ella se encontraba a salvo en la vereda.

_Marie, ni vi el auto, solo escuche frenar cerca de mí y después me sentí como que flotaba._

_Lo importante que estas bien amiga, lo mejor es que regreses a casa._

_No, estoy bien. No me duele nada._

Con la ayuda de sus compañeras Lydia se puso de pie y camino nuevamente al colegio. El director de la escuela llamó a las autoridades correspondientes para dejar constancia de lo sucedido y llevaron detenido al conductor del auto rojo.

Lydia no pudo concentrarse mucho esa mañana, pensaba y pensaba quién la ayudó, porque alguien le ayudó, eso no cabe dudas, sino ¿Cómo llegó hasta la vereda?, cerró los ojos un momento y recordó como unos brazos la cargaron suavemente pero no vio el rostro de su héroe. Solo vio una luz brillante, de lo único que estaba segura que en su rostro sintió la misma sensación que la noche anterior, una suave caricia gentil y cálida.

Su madre no podía creer lo sucedido con su hija, Lydia le había contado lo ocurrido en la mañana, el rostro de su madre estaba pálido, con solo pensar en que hubiera ocurrido si efectivamente el auto hubiera atropellado a su hija.

_Mamá, cálmate, gracias a Dios estoy bien, no me ocurrió nada._

_Por todo lo que me cuentas Lydia, efectivamente fue un milagro._

Lydia almorzó tranquilamente con su madre, ésta no dejaba de hacerle cariños a su hija. Le daba gracias a Dios por tenerla a su lado.

_Hija, deberías dormir un poco, hoy recibiste emociones muy fuertes, es mejor que descanses, después haces tus tareas._

_Si mamá, tienes razón._

Lydia vio un poco de televisión antes de dormir, pronto sus ojos se sintieron cansados, apagó el televisor subió a su habitación y se tiró encima de la cama, estaba tan exhausta que no se sacó el uniforme escolar, se quedó profundamente dormida.

La habitación se lleno de luz, la misma luz de la noche anterior pero con mayor intensidad. Nuevamente se dirigió a la cama de Lydia, ella dormía plácidamente, desde la luz se aprecia una figura que se acerca al rostro de Lydia.

_No quiero abrir los ojos, quiero disfrutar ese beso y esa mano que recorre mi rostro._ Sintió nuevamente esa calidez pero había algo mas, ahora sintió un suave beso en sus labios. ¡Q_ué sueño más lindo….!_

Durmió cerca de dos horas, despertó alegre con una sensación extraña en su corazón, se tocaba los labios una y otra vez, lo sintió tan real, pero ¿Quién estará alegrando los sueños de Lydia?

Lydia se cambió de ropa, caminó hacia su ventana, la abrió y se estiró lo más que pudo, la luna asomaba dando luminosidad a su habitación, estrellas cubrían el cielo. Que noche más maravillosa, ojalá nuevamente sueñe con mi ser especial. Caminó a su escritorio para ser las tareas y dejó la ventana abierta para que iluminara la luna.

Después de terminar sus tareas, bajó a tomar un poco de leche con chocolate y unas cuantas galletas. Vio un poco de televisión junto a su familia, conversaron, rieron. Esa era la rutina diaria, era muy feliz, cada día agradecía a Dios por tener la familia que tiene.

Al terminar la conversación deseo buenas noches a su familia y se dirigió a su habitación, como todas las noches rezó a su Ángel de la Guarda y se quedó dormida. Una luz envolvió la habitación, como todas las noches se dirigió a la cama de Lydia pero esta vez ella despertó. Cuando abrió sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba parado al lado de su cama. Una imagen que jamás se hubiera imaginado; un joven que no representaba más de diecisiete años, su cabello de color castaño llegaba hasta el hombro, sedoso muy brillante, su piel clara como la nieve, sus ojos eran azules como cielo y su sonrisa cálida y tierna. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta el suelo.

_¿Quién eres tú?_

_Mi nombre es Terruce, Lydia, soy tu Ángel de la Guarda._

Lydia se sentó rápidamente en el borde de la cama, no estaba segura si era imaginación o realidad. Quiso tocarlo pero sus manos no les respondían.

_Terruce, Terruce_….Lydia repetía una y otra vez el nombre, no dejaba de contemplarlo y él le sonreía dulcemente.

_Terruce... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_Por supuesto querida Lydia_... su voz era tan dulce y a la vez producía paz.

_¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_Cada ser humano tiene destinado su Ángel de la Guarda, aunque algunos no tienen la fe necesaria igual los acompañamos. Nosotros prestamos un servicio incondicional a Dios, él nos designa a la persona que debemos cuidar desde que nace hasta que muere. Nuestra verdadera entrega es con amor, humildad, generosidad y alegría. Lydia, desde que naciste que estoy contigo, siempre te he acompañado en tus penas y alegrías, inclusive en situaciones riesgosas._

_O sea Terry, ¿Te puedo llamar así?_

Una tierna sonrisa apareció en sus labios._ Por supuesto mí querida Lydia._

_¿Tú me salvaste de morir atropellada?_

_Si._

_¿En las últimas noches mes has visitado?_

_Si_

_¡Entonces no estaba soñando!._ Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se acercó a él. ¿_Puedo abrazarte?_

_Si me querida Lydia._

Lentamente se acercó a él, Lydia le llegaba hasta el hombro, lo abrazó suavemente y el correspondió el abrazo. El apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella_. Mi pequeña Lydia._

A partir de esa noche, el querido Ángel visitaba y conversaba con Lydia.

Cada día en el corazón de Lydia iba creciendo un profundo amor hacia su querido Ángel. El era muy tierno con ella. Le gustaba acurrucarla como si fuera un bebé. Le cantaba lindas melodías con su voz suave y melosa.

Pero un día, nuestro querido Ángel dejó de ir a la habitación de Lydia. El tiempo transcurrió, cerca de un mes y no tenía noticias de él. Lydia empezó a caer en una profunda tristeza; no comía, en clases no prestaba atención, estaba bajando en las calificaciones. Sus padres estaban muy preocupados pero no sabían qué hacer, querían llevarla al médico, pero Lydia se rehusaba a ir. Solo decía que es una pena que pasará pronto.

Hasta que un día en la noche, mientras dormía en su habitación apareció una luz brillante que se acercó a ella, una cálida mano acarició el rostro de Lydia. _Lydia despierta._

_¡Terry!_

Se levantó de su cama lo abrazó y unas lagrimas salieron de su rostro.

_Terry, donde estabas, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado._

_Mi querida Lydia, yo también, debo disculparme por mi ausencia. Sé que has estado triste y no sabes cómo me siento porque estés así. Mi querida y dulce Lydia_, colocó sus bellas manos en sus hombros e hizo que se sentará en la cama. _Escúchame bien y toma atención a cada palabra que voy a decir._

Terruce la miró tiernamente por un momento, le mostró la sonrisa más bella que jamás Lydia haya conocido.

_Lydia, en todo esto tiempo he pasado en reflexión, nuestro querido Dios me ha asignado una nueva persona, a partir de mañana tendrás un nuevo Ángel de la Guarda._

Para Lydia el mundo se detuvo en ese instante, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

_No, Terry... ¡no puedes dejarme! Terry, me he enamorado de ti._

_Terruce la miró con tristeza. Mi querida Lydia eso ya lo sé, nosotros podemos ver más allá de la mente y el corazón y es por eso que no puedo estar contigo._

_Pero…pero_….Lydia no aguantó más y sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos con mucha intensidad, solloza con mucha pena. Lloró hasta que no salieron más lágrimas, Terruce solo la contemplaba.

_Terruce, y tú... ¿Qué sientes por mí?_

Dio un suspiro y dijo: _En mi interior existe un sentimiento que no debe estar en mi, está prohibido para nosotros, es por eso que debo dejarte._

_Adiós mi querida Lydia…._ la abraza fuertemente y le besa su cabellera.

_Terruce no te vayas por favor._

_Se feliz, Lydia._ Una luz apareció en la habitación y de a poco se fue alejando hasta hacerse invisible a la mirada de Lydia.

_He aquí mi Dios, su Ángel de la Guarda, Terruce._

_Terruce, tu sabes bien que está prohibido interferir en los sentimientos de los humanos._

_Si lo sé Dios, y acató su decisión de asignarme el cuidado de otro ser humano._

_Bien desde mañana empieza tu labor._

_Como usted diga mi Dios, con su permiso._

_Terruce, no realices nada que pueda condenar tu ser._

_No Dios, lo tengo claro._

Terruce se retiró con su mirada expresando infinita tristeza.

Ha pasado una semana, cada noche Lydia intenta rezar a su Ángel de la Guarda, pero es imposible no terminar la primera estrofa y comienza a llorar hasta que una noche apareció una luz brillante, Lydia en su interior sabía que era su Terruce.

_¡Terruce!_

_Mi querida Lydia._

Ambos se abrazaron. _Mi Ángel, no sabe cuánto te he extrañado._

_Yo también, mi querida Lydia._

Se separaron un momento, se miraron fijamente, Terruce con su cálida mano acarició el rostro de Lydia. Ella cerraba los ojos, sintiendo cada caricia entregada por su querido Ángel.

_Lydia, no puedo sacar este sentimiento que siento por ti, es algo que no puedo superar. Sé que estaré condenado, pero no puedo estar lejos de ti._

_Mi querido Ángel, te amo, te amo demasiado._

_Yo también te amo, mi querida Lydia._

Sus labios se hicieron uno solo transmitiendo todo el amor que se sienten. Fue un beso hermoso, lleno de sentimiento y entrega.

Luego de este hermoso beso Lydia sintió mucho sueño, Terruce delicadamente la colocó en su cama y la arropó.

_Terruce, has sido condenado, has faltado a la promesa. _

_Dios, lo siento pero amo mucho a Lydia._

_Ante Dios nada se oculta y sé cuáles son tus sentimientos. Como es tu deseo Terruce, así lo haré._

_Gracias._

A la mañana siguiente, Lydia despierta y mira a su alrededor. No encuentra a su Ángel, se desespera un poco, está un poco confundida, ¿Habrá sido un sueño? ¿Estuvo Terruce ahí? ¿El dijo que la amaba? Tenías muchas dudas. Se bañó y se cambió ropa. Bajó a tomar desayuno con mejor ánimo que los días anteriores y eso le alegraba a su familia.

Caminó rumbo al colegio, se encontró con su compañera Marie, se saludaron y caminaron alegres rumbo a la sala de clases.

_Te ves bien amiga, ¡Estás de mejor ánimo!_

_Gracias Marie._

_Buenas días alumnos._

_Buenos días señorita._

_Antes de iniciar las clases les presentaré a un nuevo compañero. Adelante._

Lentamente entra a la sala de clases, se sitúa cerca de la profesora y se presenta.

_Buenos días, mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester, encantado de conocerlos._

Las mujeres quedaron sin habla, era un joven muy hermoso.

Lydia dejó de respirar un momento.

_Lydia estás bien, te veo pálida_

_Si Marie, estoy bien._

_Terruce, el puesto al lado de Lydia está desocupado. Siéntate ahí._

_Gracias Señorita._

Terruce llegó al lugar de Lydia ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

Terruce miró dulcemente al Lydia, se sentó a su lado, ella no podía creer lo que miraba sus ojos. Por debajo de la mesa Terruce le toma una de sus manos.

_Te prometí que cuidaría de ti, siempre estarás conmigo hasta el día en que me muera._

_Te amo Lydia._

_Te amo Terruce._

_Fin_

Febrero 2011

(Esta vez dejé a Candy descansar. Me gustó el nombre de Lydia después de ver el animé "El Conde y El Hada", si pueden ver el animé de seguro les gustará el protagonista).

**MI AMOR POR TI**

Los años pueden pasar... pero cuando se ama de verdad y dejas ese ser amado, ni la distancia ni el tiempo harán que ese sentimiento desaparezca. Siempre estará guardado en el fondo de nuestro corazón, hasta el día que no estemos en este mundo.

Ha pasado el tiempo, llevo cerca de tres años viviendo con Albert. Sigo siendo una Andrey, una señorita de alta sociedad, con lujosos vestidos y joyas. Aunque casi no los uso, excepto cuando acompaño a Albert algunas fiestas. El siempre será mi hermano, el ser quien adoro con todo mi corazón. Quizás algunas no comprendan mi decisión de quedarme con él y seguir siendo un miembro más de esta prestigiosa familia, sobre todo por mi forma de ser sencilla y fuera de los cánones normales. Si sigo con él, es porque es mi amigo, compañero, mi confidente... el ha dado todo para que sea feliz. Aún visito a mis queridas madres, las ayudo con el Hogar, nunca las dejaré, ellas son todo para mí.

Actualmente tengo veinte años. Para la época en que vivo es extraño que a mi edad aún siga soltera. La mayoría de las mujeres que conozco ya se han casado, como mi amiga Any, que está felizmente casada con Archie. Me alegró mucho cuando llegó tan contenta a mostrarme el anillo de compromiso que le obsequio él. Ella tenía dieciocho años en ese entonces.

Mi amiga Patricia, quien hubiera imaginado, también se casó. Creía que mi amiga jamás se volvería a enamorar, sufrió tanto tras la muerte de Stear. Pero el destino quiso otra cosa, y en los brazos de mi amigo y hermano Tom encontró el refugio y el amor que había perdido. Me siento muy feliz por ellos.

Mis amigas son especiales, me alegran aunque a veces me molesta un poco su insistencia en que tenga novio. Yo no quiero tenerlo. Quizás sea tonto... amé mucho... y sigo haciéndolo... pero no quiero compromisos.

He visto periódicos con su fotografía, sigue siendo un actor fantástico. Solo que su mirada sigue con tristeza. Aún sigo enamorada de él. Recorté una fotografía de él y la coloqué dentro de un libro que es especial para mí, "Romeo y Julieta". Es mi conexión con el hombre que amo.

Sé que me lastimo haciendo esto, pero yo lo decidí así. A veces he soñado con él, que viene a buscarme y que nos escapamos juntos. Me abraza y lo abrazo. Me besa y lo beso. Este sueño se ha repetido en el último tiempo. Después de nuestro último reencuentro...

Me siento melancólica. Desde ayer me siento así, desde que ordené mis cosas, ya que Albert siempre me regaña por tener mi habitación desordenada. Dentro de mi closet, en una caja estaban las cartas de Terry. Cuando me separé de él, en mi mente quise romperlas para no tener un recuerdo suyo, pero en mi corazón decía lo contrario. No lo pude hacer. Aunque, a decir verdad, haga lo haga nada hará cambiar el amor que siento por él. Recuerdo esa noche, me senté en el suelo, el cielo estaba estrellado y la luna iluminaba mi habitación. Tenía cinco cartas de él, en cada palabra escrita sentía el amor hacia mí, me sentía tan feliz cada vez que llegaba una de carta de él. Las leía una y otra vez para después doblarlas cuidadosamente antes de meterlas en el sobre, sin antes darles un pequeño beso. Era como estar besando a Terry. Pero en esa oportunidad, cuando las leí por última vez, la sensación fue distinta, tristeza y soledad invadieron mi cuerpo. Prometí nunca más leerlas.

Ayer al encontrarlas nuevamente, sentí un escalofrió, me latió rápido el corazón. Volví hacer lo mismo que en esa oportunidad, me senté en el suelo, con cuidado abrí la caja y saque cada una de las cartas. Cuidadosamente las coloqué en el suelo haciendo un medio círculo. Las ordené por fechas. Cinco cartas de amor. En cada una su escritura era especial, realizada con cuidado y dedicación. Nadie imaginaría que Terruce Grandchester escribiera de esta forma, el amor puede cambiar a las personas, para bien o para mal, pero en este caso fue para bien, y no solo él cambió yo cambié con él.

Él que aparentaba ser un hombre que no le importaba nada, arrogante, frio, distante... Pero conmigo fue diferente... cuanto te amo Terry, ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

Un mes atrás la compañía de teatro de Terry representó la obra Romeo y Julieta. Una vez al año representan la obra como manera de agradecimiento a su público por el éxito obtenido, esta obra fue el inicio de la exitosa carrera de Terry como actor. Realizan giras por todo el país, obviamente debían hacerlo en Chicago. Recuerdo que Albert regresó de su trabajo e ingresó a la sala de lectura con el periódico. Sin que me diera cuenta lo dejó en el escritorio y silenciosamente salió del lugar. El sabía que estaría ahí. Siempre a la misma hora estoy en esa habitación, aunque no lea nada, me gusta mirar a través de la ventana el hermoso jardín de rosas. Mis queridas rosas, que fueron cuidadas con amor por mi recordado Anthony.

Sentí la puerta cerrar detrás de mí. Miré y no había nadie. Solo un periódico encima del escritorio. Caminé hacia él y comencé a leerlo.

En su portada estaba la fotografía de Terry anunciando el reestreno de la obra. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no sé si fue alegría o tristeza, fue una confusión de sentimientos. Lentamente la puerta se abrió, a paso lento caminó hacia mí y me abrazó.

¿Te gustaría ir?

Si Albert.

Entonces así será.

Los años anteriores no asistí a las presentaciones pero ahora es diferente…

Albert compró las entradas en primera fila. Ese día estaba nerviosa, como que fuera la primera cita que tuviera con un hombre. Me esmeré en mi persona. Escogí el más hermoso vestido, me dejé mi pelo suelto, mis rizos caían sobre mi espalda. Solo una flor adornaba mi cabello. Albert me encontró hermosa. Mi hermano siempre me encontrará hermosa, aunque vista mal. Pero ese día yo me sentía hermosa. Quería estar hermosa para él. Aunque no me viera, aunque no estuviera conmigo. Solo quería soñar.

El teatro estaba repleto, esperando ver la obra. Sentí nervios cuando vi como de apoco bajaba la intensidad de las luces. Una sola luz alumbró el escenario. Lentamente el telón se abrió. Ante mis ojos apareció él. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Con disimulo las sacaba de mi rostro. Se veía hermoso. Los años han hecho su efecto. Se ha convertido en todo un hombre. Recitaba su texto con tanta pasión que me traspasaba el alma. En un momento cerré mis ojos, solo para escuchar la voz de Terry. Mi mente regresó al Colegio Real de San Pablo, Londres, que bellos recuerdos regresaron a mi memoria. Hubo un silencio. Me asusté a no escuchar la voz de Terry. Abrí rápidamente los ojos y miré hacia el escenario. Terry estaba parado en medio de él, mirándome fijamente. Yo también fije la mirada en él. Nuevamente sentí que unas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, Terry se percató de ello, me sonrió tiernamente y me miró con dulzura. Su mirada era la misma cuando estábamos juntos. Cuando estábamos juntos…

Fue solo un momento, el público se preguntaba que le ocurría al actor, ¿Se le olvidó el texto?, decían. Rápidamente, Terry retomó la escena, como siempre excelente. Al terminar la obra, todos aplaudimos de pie. La actuación fue espectacular, tanto Karen Klaise como Terry estuvieron fabulosos. Cuando los actores principales saludaron al público, Terry me buscó con la mirada, nuevamente se fijó en mí. Me miraba con angustia como que me quería decir algo y no podía hacerlo.

El Alcalde de la ciudad realizó una recepción para el Grupo de Teatro. Las familias de la alta sociedad estaban en esa recepción. Albert me insistió de ir, yo no quería, más que todo, no quería estar cerca de Terry. No quería revivir viejos recuerdos. Pero para que me engaño, si no quería revivir viejos recuerdos, entonces ¿Por qué asistí a la obra? La respuesta es simple, en el fondo era porque quería ver a Terry. Así que fui a la recepción. No me aparté en ningún momento de Albert, era como que él fuera mi escudo. Me sentía como una quinceañera. Hasta que Albert me tuvo que dejar un momento para hablar con un señor llamado Steven, por un negocio que estaban realizando.

Miré a mí alrededor, me sentí desprotegida, quería escapar de ahí. Hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable...

Sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho. Supe de inmediato que era él. No necesitaba mirarlo, identifique su aroma, es único. Como el amor que siento por él.

Candy...

Al escuchar mi nombre me sentí desfallecer. Mi rostro se sonrojó levemente. Giré lentamente hasta quedar frente a él.

Candy acompáñame...

Disimuladamente miré a los demás, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta. Terry me tomó de la mano y salimos corriendo de la recepción. Me llevó a un hermoso jardín. Lleno de arboles y flores, la noche estaba estrellada y brillaban con todo su resplandor.

En todo el trayecto, Terry no me soltó la mano… yo no decía nada, solo lo seguía.

Nos habíamos alejado bastante, Terry detuvo su carrera y yo con él.

Candy, ansiaba verte.

Terry me abrazó fuertemente... Y yo ... hice lo mismo.

Cada vez que vine a Chicago, mi único anhelo era volverte a ver.

Miraba al público, buscándote. Iba a las recepciones con la esperanza de verte. Nunca apareciste.

Terry... Es verdad, cuando empezaron las representaciones en Chicago, no quería verlas.

¿Por qué?

Tenía miedo de verte. Miedo de sentir nuevamente dolor en mi corazón.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados. Para mí fue una eternidad. Sentí un leve temblor en el cuerpo de Terry. El estaba llorando, mi Terry estaba llorando. Y yo lloré con él.

Te amo Candy, no he podido olvidarte.

Terry, no digas nada por favor, no sabes lo mal que me siento. Te hecho tanto sufrir.

Lloramos hasta que no nos quedaron lágrimas. Abrazados, compartiendo la tristeza de estar separados por tanto tiempo.

No nos dimos cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió, escuché voces llamando a Terry. El me abrazó mucho más fuerte, como no queriendo separarse de mí.

Terry... te llaman

Lo sé.

Es mejor que regreses Terry. Supongo que viajaras esta noche.

Así es.

Su abrazo se fue haciendo cada vez más suave. Sentí miedo.

Candy... te amo... y siempre te amaré.

No dije nada. Solo sentí sus labios sobre los míos, besándome con la pasión guardada por largo tiempo. En ese momento me olvidé de todo, de Albert, de Susana, del mundo. Solo éramos él y yo.

Terruce… Terruce…..!

Terry, debes irte.

Terry me seguía besando…. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, creía que se había olvidado de mi. Pero sentir sus labios nuevamente… Nuestro amor no ha muerto.

Candy escúchame, ¿Quieres ser feliz?

A que te refieres?

Solo respóndeme, ¿Quieres ser feliz?

Si

Me iré Candy… prometo volver por ti.

Esperaré Terry.

Me besó por última vez antes de partir. No habló más. Vi como se alejaba de mí hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

Regresé a la fiesta, el grupo de teatro se había ido. Albert me estaba buscando. Solo le dije que quería pasear, que me sentía un poco ahogada entre tanta gente. Albert no dijo nada. Pero su mirada es transparente y pude ver que él nos vió juntos.

No he tenido noticias de él, a nadie le he contado sobre esto. He leído que continúa en gira. Miro una y otra vez las cartas, quizás fue un sueño lo que viví entonces, un sueño dulce y tierno. No conversamos mayormente, no pregunté por Susana y su relación con ella, en realidad, no quería hablar de ella, solo quería disfrutar ese breve e intenso momento. A lo mejor Terry nunca más volverá.

Con mis dedos recorrí cada una de las cartas, como si fuera él. Cerré mis ojos, todavía siento sus labios sobre los míos. El me ama, lo sé.

Albert prácticamente está todo el día en su trabajo. Yo estoy encargada de la casa, manejo su documentación y su agenda.

Como todos los días reviso su correspondencia, mientras revisaba hubo un sobre que llamó mi atención. Era de él.

Con manos temblorosas abrí el sobre, el mismo tipo de sobre, eso nunca cambió. Lentamente fui abriendo la carta, la forma de escribir es la misma.

Querida Candy:

Estoy pronto a terminar la gira. Ha sido exitosa, más aún, después de recuperar mi tesoro perdido. Y ese tesoro eres tú.

Como te lo prometí, volveré por ti. Pensarás por su Susana, sé que lo estarás pensando mientras lees esto. Solo te puedo decir que no estoy con ella. Soy libre, libre para amar, libre para compartir, libre para ser feliz.

Mi amada Candy, tan pronto termine las presentaciones, iré a conversar con Albert. En la recepción tuvimos una pequeña conversación antes de partir. El sabe lo que haré. Solo piensa mi querida Candy que estaré contigo muy pronto.

Espérame.

Te Amo

Terruce Grandchester

Coloqué la carta sobre mi pecho, como que ella fuera él.

No sé como describir la sensación que siento en estos momentos, es mucho mejor que en mis sueños. El amor ha regresado a mí.

Pronto estaré con Terry.

Ha pasado dos semanas desde que recibí la carta. Terry terminó su gira, lo leí en un periódico. Desde el reencuentro con Terry, he estado más al pendiente de su gira. Me siento ansiosa, nerviosa y Albert lo ha notado. El aún no dice nada con respecto a Terry. Solo me dijo que esta noche haremos una cena especial, tenemos invitados importantes.

Candy quiero que estés preciosa esta noche.

¿Alguna cena de negocios?

No. Solo quiero que estés bonita.

No dijo nada más. ¿Qué estará planeando?

Siento algo en mi corazón. Me vestiré igual que la noche de la presentación.

Albert vino a buscarme a la habitación, habían llegado los invitados.

Del brazo de Albert bajé las escaleras. Mientras bajaba, miraba con asombro quienes eran los invitados: la Hermana María con la Señorita Pony; Patricia con Tom y Any y Archie. Me sentía tan feliz. Hace mucho que no los veía juntos.

Que celebramos Albert...

Pronto entenderás...

Mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor, conversaba con mis queridas amigas. Ellas tampoco sabían cuál era el motivo de la celebración.

Estábamos llegando cuando siento un agradable olor a rosas, cerré un momento los ojos, el aroma se iba acercando más y más….

Candy…

Su voz, su aroma, mí amado Terry.

Un bello ramo de rosas rojas acompañaba su persona. Su mirada estaba cristalina. Yo lo miraba con asombro.

Candy, como te prometí he vuelto. He traído este ramo para ti.

Terry, que bellas son.

Tú eres más bella aún.

Terry miró de reojo a Albert.

Candy delante de todos tus seres querido quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa.

Me quedé sin habla. No me di ni cuenta cuando Any me quitó el ramo de rosas de mis manos. Sentí como la cálida mano de Terry tomaba la mía y me colocaba un hermoso anillo con una piedra preciosa, tallada en forma de corazón.

Hoy soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Después de mucho sufrir y soñar, he logrado por fin la felicidad. Después de un largo beso, aplaudido por todos, pasamos al comedor a cenar.

Fue una cena llena de risas y alegrías. Terry en todo momento no me soltó la mano, me acariciaba con sus dedos la palma de mi mano. Cada dé vez que podía, me susurraba al odio. …

Te Amo.

Ahora son seis las cartas de amor que guardo como mi tesoro. Que volverán a su sitio original, ya que el amor de mi vida estará por siempre junto a mí.

Fin

Dedicado para nuestro querido Duque, en su cumpleaños.

Marzo 2011

_Muchas gracias por leer mis queridas lectoras, estás son las historias que escribí en el Candy Mundo. No sé si continuaré haciéndolo, pero fue lindo en su momento, sobre todo cuando se lee los comentarios, uno se siente bien al saber que las "locuras" que pasan por nuestras mentes tienen buena aceptación. Ojalá nunca termine que se siga creando para esta bella pareja, tanto en fics, videos (también hice algunos), fanarts, etc. "Candy Candy" ha sido una historia que ha marcado mucho en nosotras y todas deseamos que tenga un final feliz... independiente quién sea el galán de preferencia. Muchas gracias nuevamente. CANDY Y TERRY POR SIEMPRE_


End file.
